


Cool Cat

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Collars, Deacury Week 2019, Dom/sub, F/F, Hair-pulling, Light Spanking, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Sub!Freddie, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, dom!Joan, fem!queen, king!au, please don't read it if it's not your cup of tea, vibrating eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: "Wanna be my Kitten again? Waiting for your mistress, not allowed to touch yourself until I’m back?”AKAJoan and Freddie have some fun.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Deacury Week 2019





	Cool Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Deacury week. I used the "toys" prompt as a base, but it escalated a little...
> 
> If the theme squicks you, please don't read it. I get that it might not be for everyone's liking.
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated, though! :)))

The key has finally turned in the lock, causing Freddie to shoot off the couch that she has been waiting on patiently up until this point, and run to the front door, excited.

Her Mistress was finally home.

The door opened, revealing an already grinning Joan, and Freddie sunk to her knees immediately, looking up at her coyly, just like a good girl should.

"Oh, hello, Kitten.” Joan tutted, stroking the soft ears attached to the headband that was sitting atop Freddie’s head, and she let out a soft little ,,meow”, despite not actually feeling the caress.

"I missed you, you know. Did you miss me?”

Freddie nodded eagerly, and Joan let out an amused little chuckle.

Of course she was missing her. 

They started the day with Joan teasing the hell out of Freddie, touching her at just the right places but without actually giving her her sweet release, pulling her hand and mouth back at the very last moment cruelly, making Freddie whine.

_"I have an idea.” Joan murmured, stroking Freddie’s flushed cheeks. Her girlfriend’s eyes immediately lit up, the premise of something exciting already making her quite heated._

_"Maybe you could go to your headspace today. Wait for me until I get back obediently, like a good little Kitten.”_

_The little moan Freddie has let out at that was like music to Joan’s ears. She leaned down, pressing a hot kiss onto her throat._

_"Wanna be my Kitten again? Waiting for your mistress, not allowed to touch yourself until I’m back?”_

_Freddie trembled slightly beneath her, gasping softly when Joan nipped at her soft skin teasingly._

_"Yeah…” She breathed, whimpering when Joan teased a single finger over her abandoned clit._

_Joan grinned, pulling her finger back, chuckling at Freddie’s offended expression._

_"You’d better start practising patience now.” She rasped, eliciting another little moan out of Freddie._

_"It’s going to be a long day for you, Kitten.”_

Joan cupped Freddie’s cheeks softly, brushing her thumbs over her cheekbones, making Freddie lean into the touch and rub her cheeks against her hand like a real cat would.

"Were you a good girl today?” Joan asked, tilting Freddie’s face upwards. Freddie nodded, her eyes wide and shining with awe as she was staring up at her Mistress. She was acting a little more like a puppy instead of a kitten, but Joan didn’t have the heart to scold her for it.

"So, you waited patiently, and didn’t touch yourself, right?”

Freddie shook her head vigorously, the fake ears flapping on her head. Joan smiled, her hand travelling from Freddie’s face to her neck, her fingers stroking over the yellow silk collar delicately, toying with the shiny coin which Freddie’s name was engraved into.

"I’m going to reward you, then.” Joan promised, causing Freddie to let out a happy purr and rub her cheeks against her hand again, earning herself a pat on the head.

"Come on, then.” Joan said, taking hold of the leash that was attached to the collar, leading Freddie into the bedroom. She was practically buzzing with excitement behind her, almost knocking into Joan in her haste to get on the bed as quickly as possible.

Joan let out an amused laugh, shaking her head a bit.

"No, no. Not yet. Get off the bed, Kitten.”

Freddie whined softly, arching her eyebrows in question, but she knew better than to question her Mistress’ orders. She slid off the bed elegantly, looking at Joan expectantly.

"On your knees.” Joan commanded softly but firmly, feeling hot all over when Freddie immediately did just that, being the obedient pet that she was today.

"Very good.” Joan complimented her, patting her cheek before getting her bag, fishing for something in there. Freddie was watching her every move curiously.

"I have a little surprise for you.” Joan said, unable to hold back her grin at the way Freddie’s eyes lit up, and her tongue sneaked out to wet her lips.

Joan held up the small, egg-shaped vibrator and she could hear with triumpth, that Freddie’s breath hitched in her throat softly.

"I need to read a few chapters for my upcoming test, and you’re going to be a good pet and entertain me.” Joan ordered, her eyes darkening as she took in the sight of Freddie, completely naked and perfectly submissive, the cat-ears and the collar making the image all the more hotter.

Joan crouched down in front of Freddie, leaning in to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Freddie purred happily against her lips, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck to pull her closer. Joan slipped a hand between her legs, and Freddie gasped into her mouth, hips bucking forward instantly.

"There, there.” Joan tutted, slowly rubbing Freddie’s clit. "Feels nice, huh?”

Freddie nodded coyly, moaning as Joan’s fingers pressed into her sensitive nub harder.

"Be a good girl and play with your nipples.” Joan ordered her and Freddie’s hand immediately flew up, pinching her own nipples with a low whine, and Joan could already feel her grow wetter under her hand.

She kept playing with Freddie’s clit, rubbing it in intensive circles until Freddie spread her legs, growing a little impatient. She was staring at Joan with hooded eyes, fingers rolling her rock-hard nipples between them, and if she wasn’t completely in subspace until then, she sure was now.

Freddie moaned loudly when Joan finally slipped a finger inside, immediately gushing over the single digit, her inner walls clamping down, wanting more. Joan shushed her gently, pumping into her steadily, taking her time.

She soon pushed in a second, and then a third finger, stretching her girlfriend. The toy wasn’t big, but if Freddie really was a good girl and didn’t play with herself today (and she definitely didn’t, because she was quite tight around Joan’s fingers when she first penetrated her), then she needed some encouragement before she could take it comfortably.

Freddie was whining high in her throat now, legs spread apart as much as possible, hips moving forward, demanding, pulling on her nipples until they were red and puffy, making Joan’s mouth water. She couldn’t resist leaning forward and sucking one into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it playfully.

She pulled her fingers out, causing Freddie to growl and clench down around nothing, mourning the sudden feeling of emptiness.

"So impatient.” Joan cooed, holding her fingers to Freddie’s lips. 

"Suck.” She commanded. Freddie wrapped her lips around her fingers immediately, lapping at her own wetness eagerly, making Joan swear as she felt herself grow wetter too.

She pulled her fingers away with a small pop, and Freddie let out a sad little meow.

"Oh, don’t worry. I can give you something else that you can put into your mouth.” Joan said with a raspy laugh. She unbuttoned her jeans quickly, shimmying out of them and her underwear right away. Freddie was staring at her intently, hungrily licking her lips.

Joan grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer, coating the vibrating egg with it. Freddie was very wet, so it would have probably slipped in easily, but still. She didn’t want to hurt her Kitten.  
Freddie keened high in her throat when Joan gently pushed it against her entrance, looking at Freddie for any sign of discomfort. She slowly pushed it in, Freddie’s arousal and the lube easing the way, and the toy was sitting neatly inside Freddie in the blink of an eye.

"Good.” Joan murmured and Freddie purred happily, squeezing around the egg. Joan grabbed the remote, turning it on to the lowest setting, and Freddie gasped, her eyes widening.

"Thought you’re gonna like it.” Joan chuckled, seating herself on the couch comfortably, spreading her legs. She could feel her own arousal gushing, and she was pretty sure she won’t be able to actually concentrate on her book.

"Take care of me with that pretty mouth of yours.” Joan rasped and Freddie shuffled closer on her knees, wasting no time before diving in, licking a long stripe across Joan’s pussy, causing her Mistress to let out a deep moan.

Joan grabbed the back of Freddie’s head, pushing her closer to her crotch, lifting her hips to lazily grind them against Freddie’s mouth.

"Good girl.” Freddie moaned in response, her hips shuddering as she grinded down on the toy inside her. Joan chuckled lowly, gently petting the ears again.

"You like it when I call you good girl, huh?”

Freddie moaned again and then nodded, sucking Joan’s clit into her mouth, making her swear.

"Fuck, yes. You are a good girl. A very, very good little Kitten.”

Freddie whimpered into her softly, clenching down on the toy harder. Joan grabbed the remote again, switching the toy up to a higher setting, to which Freddie’s hips immediately bucked forward, chasing her pleasure.

"You’re gonna make me come, and then you can come too.” Joan promised, grabbing her book and opening it, but she didn’t actually see the letters. Freddie’s mouth was absolutely fantastic, her plump lips wrapped around her clit, her clever tongue slipping inside her soaked entrance to thrust into her gently, and Joan couldn’t help but shudder in pleasure, her hips bucking forward to fuck herself on her tongue.

"So perfect…” Joan moaned, throwing her book away and grabbing Freddie’s head with both hands, pulling her as close as possible, using her face like her own personal toy. Freddie whimpered, her entire body shaking as she was trying to hold back her orgasm, which wasn’t an easy task with the toy constantly and directly grinding against her G-spot.

Joan moaned when Freddie slipped her tongue inside again, her thighs trembling as her orgasm was slowly approaching, heat coiling low in her stomach. 

She came with a shout when Freddie did something absolutely wicked with her tongue, sending sparks racing up her spine. Joan rolled her hips against Freddie’s face again as she came down from her high, collapsing back with a spent sigh.

Freddie looked absolutely sinful as she looked up at her, Joan’s arousal dripping down her chin, the cat-ears slightly lopsided on her head. Her eyes were hooded in lust, plump lips parted on little breathy moans as she squeezed down on the toy again, needing her sweet release.

Joan tutted at her gently, reaching for the remote and turning it off. Freddie let out a confused little whine, her entire body shaking and her lips trembling, looking like she was gonna explode if she can’t come soon.

"I didn’t tell you, but I have another surprise.” Joan grinned, already feeling giddy when she thought back on the other toy her bag hid.

She reached between Freddie’s legs, easing the toy out of her carefully, causing Freddie to let out the saddest little whimper she’s ever heard.

"Oh your poor, poor little Kitten.” Joan cooed, kissing the pout off of Freddie’s lips gently. She grinned when Freddie chased after her lips as she pulled away.

"You’re going to like this even more, just trust me.”

She got up on slightly shaky legs, still recovering after the amazing orgasm she just had. Freddie was following her every movement with her eyes, her chest rising and falling quickly with her rapid breathing, her skin beautifully flushed.

Joan retrieved her other surprise from her bag, chuckling when Freddie gasped upon seeing it: it was a strap-on with a large dildo attached to it. When Joan saw it in the sex shop, she knew right away she had to get it for her insatiable Kitten.

"You want it?” Joan rasped and Freddie nodded eagerly, almost drooling at the premise of finally getting fucked into an orgasm.

"Get on the bed.”

Freddie jumped up right away, getting on her hands and knees on the bed, looking back at Joan over her shoulders coyly, and fuck, if she hadn’t just come mere seconds ago, Joan would have done it again at the sight.

"I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Joan groaned, and Freddie moaned in response, spreading her legs wider.

Joan’s fingers shook a little in excitement as she put it on, fumbling with the straps while Freddie was watching hungrily, arching her back and swaying her butt invitingly. She poured lube over the toy, her eyes never leaving her Kitten.

"Here you go, you hungry little thing.” Joan murmured, grabbing Freddie’s hips and pushing into her slowly. Freddie gasped and shuddered, every muscle in her body tensing. Joan stopped, stroking her back gently, waiting for her to get used to the size of the toy. Freddie let out a deep breath, then pushed her hips back softly, signalling for Joan to continue.

Joan started moving her hips forward, slow at first, then she picked up the pace gradually, thrusting into Freddie fast and hard.

"You like it, huh? You like being fucked hard by your Mistress?”

"Yeah…” Freddie moaned, yelping when Joan slapped her butt. 

"Kittens don’t talk.” Joan reminded her, spanking her once again just because she adored the feeling of the firm flash trembling underneath her hand (and because she knew Freddie liked it a little rough).

She dug her fingers into Freddie’s hips, her own hips snapping forward at a quick pace. She aimed them, and there: the moan that was ripped out of Freddie and the way she arched her gorgeous back told her, that she found her sweet spot.

Now she was aiming for it directly, determined to fuck an amazing orgasm out of Freddie. Freddie was panting, grabbing onto the bedsheets for support as she was getting pounded so well; the toy was big and stretching her just the way she liked it, her girlfriend going deliciously hard on her.

Joan grabbed a handful of Freddie’s hair, pulling her head back, the ears falling off in the process, but neither of them minded: Freddie whined, pushing her hips back eagerly to fuck herself harder on the toy, chasing her release.

"That’s it, come for me, Kitten.” Joan drawled, letting go of Freddie’s hair, and instead using her secret weapon:

She grabbed the leash and pulled until the collar tightened around Freddie’s neck, choking her slightly.

Freddie came with a strangled cry, her entire body convulsing, hips rocking back so hard she almost knocked Joan off her back. Joan immediately let go of the leash, and Freddie wheezed, her body shaking with the force of her orgasm.

Joan pulled out gently, taking off the strap-on and throwing it to the side. She unbuckled Freddie’s collar and gathered her up in her arms, squeezing her against her chest tightly.

"I need you to come back, Freddie.” She said, voice firm but soft and she could see Freddie’s eyes clearing, slowly but surely arriving back from her headspace. She blinked up at her girlfriend, letting out a happy little sigh. Joan smiled, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

"This was amazing.” Freddie whispered, burrowing close. Joan nodded, her arms tightening around her securely.

"It sure was.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> or
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :)))


End file.
